


Blush

by anyanka_eg



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't often blush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

John could feel the embarrassment rush up his neck and across his face, staining his cheeks red. He had a sudden sense memory of being a kid again, a painfully shy and awkward disappointment at his father's side, and then he was back in his room faced with the horror of the present.

It wasn't that he was naked in front of a colleague, although that wasn't something he actively enjoyed, it was that said colleague was playing with his iPod nano. His very private, 'I've never told anyone I have it' ipod nano. He'd just dumped it unthinkingly on his desk when he stripped after his run, never imagining his űber-rude team mate would come sneaking in while he was in the shower.

“Jesus, McKay,” he whispered, his voice not managing the outrage he ought to be feeling. He just hoped that the scientist hadn't actually noticed what the last song playing had been, or worse still scrolled through his super secret playlist of shame.

Rodney, for his part just looked at him, raised an eyebrow and said “Kylie?”

“It's got the right beat to run too,” John choked out, his shoulders slumping because he knew he was doomed to a life of torment from now on. He just hoped Rodney didn't do it in front of anyone else because the marines would draw all kinds of conclusions, not all of them wrong, from his choice of songs.

“Of course it has,” Rodney smirked, putting down the iPod and turning to face him.

John braced himself for the insults but none came. McKay just grinned at him, seemingly willing to ignore the fact that he was naked, and rocked on the balls of his feet like he had the best secret ever. John's heart sank. He didn't have anything to bargain with, not when he'd been so eager to torment Rodney with all of the things Jeannie had told him. God, he was an idiot.

“Look, McKay...”

“It's okay, John,” Rodney replied, the humor disappearing from his voice. “No one is going to find out you listen to anything other than Johnny Cash. At least not from me.”

John blinked at him. This wasn't the Rodney he knew and...knew. This was some impostor who seemed to understand what rumors could do to his career, who seemed to be willing to let the best piece of blackmail material he had slide.

“Now,” Rodney said, rubbing his hands together. “It's meatloaf night and I fully intend on eating twice my own body weight in gravy."

“But...”

“Come on, disco princess,” Rodney ordered with a wicked grin. “Get your hot pants on and move your ass, there's mashed potato waiting.”


End file.
